Cochonneries à Yuei
by Izuku18
Summary: Les apprentis héros ont aussi une vie sexuelle bien épanouie !


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="012beec3a7470740852511185d575d33"Ce jour était le bon pour Ochaco. Elle était en couple avec Izuku depuis quelques mois et ce jour, elle voulait franchir le pas. Elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec lui. Elle se rappela son premier baiser en souriant, ce moment si magique./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7fc2cb4bb8988001dfa2fb9e22d36212"C'est Izuku qui fit le premier pas. Elle était trop timide pour ça. Il était venu jusqu'à sa chambre lui avouer ses sentiments. Sur le coup elle avait rougit énormément mais elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus. Ils dormirent ensemble sans rien faire bien entendu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8de279efe621f93d8433c034c53c5c90"Ochaco se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit ami comme prévu. Elle frappa à sa porte et entra. Izuku l'embrassa en la prenant par la taille./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b334183fda9ba8a03ca75e4a25f65555"— Izuku...J'en ai envie... rougit-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="74d83684910a118802d4c023ba97517f"— De quoi parles-tu ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38a8f74926900ccddbb5beaef152dd54"— De toi... De...De le faire, rougit-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1725c142c2f62866163ba38c8cee6600"Izuku rougit en comprenant. Il embrassa Ochaco et lui souffla que lui aussi en avait envie. Il la prit par la taille pour l'embrasser et déplaça ses mains vers ses fesses. Ochaco mit ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait accepté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="16e4cc47e9b1024654dd7a7d2243c27e"Izuku passa une main sur sa poitrine la faisant rougir. Il guida sa main vers son membre qu'elle se mit à caresser. Izuku passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa ses seins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66b94ffb7edf9e52a5857a6c00f302bf"Ochaco rougit avant d'enlever son vêtement révélant un soutien-gorge rose. Izuku l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit vers sa poitrine. Il embrassa ses seins en enlevant son sous-vêtement. Ochaco rougit de se retrouver ainsi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f621d9488e536e1b2523dca8d3579246"Izuku malaxa ses seins et suçota ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Ochako abaissa le pantalon d'Izuku et rougit en voyant son long membre dressé. Elle le prit en main et fit de petits vas-et-viens. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7635316be7a413fe3c4e3a72513be02b"— J'aime tes caresses Izuku...Quand tu embrasses mes seins...Hmm.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="762248c46f186ebd25af0dea64cab805"— Tes seins sont petits et fermes, je les aime, dit-il en les malaxant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="722b8d34e2e8cf08f9fdefe9cf960033"Ochaco haletait face aux caresses. Elle avait déjà rêvé de nombreuses fois des mains d'Izuku caressant son corps. Il pelotait ses seins avec douceur, elle aimait ça. Elle adorait sentir sa langue en contact de ses tétons, ce qui la faisait frémir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96ea3819c6502fabe0277b084bfdc30b"Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant la main d'Izuku contre son intimité. Les caresses la firent haleter. Izuku passait sa main sur ses lèvres et son clitoris. Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant un de ses doigts la pénétrer puis un deuxième. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se faisait doigter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fbf2fe272e88a904078614678661ffc0"Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Izuku embrassa le cou d'Ochaco et lui fit quelques suçons. Il suçait ses tétons et les mordillait et la doigtait en même temps. Ochako haletait et masturbait Izuku de plus en plus vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a1d433b0dabbf0b14eddb109ab9fade"— Hmm... Tu m'excites !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="041c2647774d665d8aef0ada85fa31bf"Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche. C'était la vérité, Izuku l'excitait à la rendre trempée et elle venait de lui dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ff704dca0bdef7dc39b409240c9a571"— Tu m'excites aussi, lui répondit Izuku la doigtant toujours plus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88bca4964c3e1c21619f5054268ff364"Izuku poussa Ochaco sur le lit. Il se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa. Il caressait ses seins et lui fit des suçons dessus. Il mordillait ses tétons et les suça. Il embrassa l'entièreté de ses seins excitant Ochaco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb24288a5419dd9b9f8fc10e077aa73b" Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur tout son corps en descendant petit à petit. Ochaco gémissait, elle vivait un rêve. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Izuku le poussant à descendre. Elle mouillait déjà beaucoup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c374834a43f3d61f22732ca04c140a8c"Elle se cambra quand elle sentit la langue de son compagnon passer sur son intimité déjà humide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="247daaf3e7d2728a3e7b47d83e609757"— Hmmm ! Izuku !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="574c13a7b34366ac28a5daee91cc0eb5"Izuku lécha ses lèvres et son clitoris qu'il suçotait. Ochaco gémissait. Izuku caressait ses fesses tout en lui faisant un cunnilingus. Sa langue parcourait l'intérieur de son intimité remuant dans tous les sens la faisant haleter et mouiller. Ensuite, il suçota son clitoris et inséra deux doigts. Ochaco se cambra sous les vas-et-viens d'Izuku et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête. Elle gémissait de plus en plus et respirait bruyamment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57280db6a1bd3d0b5ed27caf91b6ffeb"— Hmm ! Oui ! Aaah ! Izukuuuuu !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a65afb2a91974ce9305571c39a20732c"Ochako mouillait abondamment, elle se cambrait et jouit d'un coup avant de retomber sur le lit. Izuku se retira et l'embrassa. Ochaco le repoussa gentiment et s'agenouilla face à son long membre. Elle le prit en main et passa sa langue sur son gland. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6248ded4b410befb11cd2116064b227a"— Elle est si grosse, souffla-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38b39f41f3a684f79b3520cf9a4f395b"Elle mit le sexe d'Izuku en bouche et commença une fellation. Malgré son inexpérience en la matière, cette pipe excitait son copain. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête et fit des vas-et-viens dans sa bouche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0713cc25c2888b8f74f59b2d7216eb37"— Ochako...Je t'aime...déclara-t-il en haletant/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86cc5a1240ff5c8e6b8481a36a75a998"— Moi aussi, dit-elle en suçant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f1bc624339f22aa9f98d4fdd6252976"— Essaye d'ouvrir un peu plus la bouche et utilise ta langue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4eff4ab2f8ff1e9aa70fa1ac9e78ffa9"Elle s'exécuta et lécha la queue d'Izuku pendant qu'il faisait des vas-et-viens. Le contact de son sexe sur la langue de sa petite amie l'excitait. Elle lécha toute sa verge et son gland puis remis son sexe en bouche. Elle branlait ce qu'elle ne savait mettre en bouche et usa de sa langue pour donner du plaisir à son copain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="559c827fc7530fa56aafcec7175995b7"— Je vais jouir Ochaco, haleta-t-il./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29c31736f3e6aca4aa6bfb63ee3eac73"Elle se retira et se coucha sur le lit. Elle lui lança un regard coquin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9f574190a5d6e6e233e07e2ce1e52015"— Prends-moi !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="545fb2f2bdf9f5efc5e19d150c58ffdd"Izuku caressa les lèvres mouillées d'Ochaco de son sexe et l'entra lentement. La brune poussa un petit cri en sentant ce membre en elle. Ça y était, elle n'était plus vierge. Elle était si heureuse que sa première fois soit avec Izuku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d2ce3aa04119dbe9b1fa8ad0313d337" Izuku la saisit par la taille et la pénétrait doucement. Ils poussèrent tous deux de petits cris. Izuku malaxa les seins de sa copine tout en lui faisant l'amour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="822d74aa6987320bb8554a6bee72ca72"— N'hésite pas à aller fort, déclara Ochaco entre deux halètement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33256cd505481a6bb89e1dc8778e6c3e"— D'accord !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3fef5cc6f5f028912ad9c77432aea68"Izuku accéléra ses vas-et-viens. Ochaco gémissait de plus en plus. Elle adorait visiblement. Izuku malaxa ses seins tout en la pénétrant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il se coucha sur elle et l'embrassa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f741362ac32e7aae0c3f64436a7776e8"— Hmm ! C'est si bon ! Aaah ! Ahhh !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4ae4e627c9bc531129c1b4b549c1dcb6"Ochaco n'en pouvait plus. Elle jouit une fois de plus mais Izuku continua de la pénétrer. Elle était aux anges. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça, la sensation de se faire pénétrer Elle s'agrippa à lui, une main dans le dos l'autre sur la tête. Elle se faisait pénétrer et mordiller le cou, chose terriblement excitante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02863b894943cae341d1eb13fbdb12c9"— Continue Izuku ! T'arrête pas ! dit-elle en haletant de plus belle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3f37bf9558a7ef106b629d2d00845c8"Izuku eut une idée afin de donner encore plus de plaisir à Ochaco. Il utilisa le pouvoir du One For All afin d'être encore plus rapide. Ochaco cria de plus belle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d20c96293b4bbfe7488e84065d0d15d"— Ça te fait mal ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d39691b3f951253840d0d7e2f010e5"— Non ! C'est magique ! cria-t-elle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42c728f2ac304c56cfec7ea84db068a4"Izuku se coucha sur elle tout en la pénétrant. Ochaco lâcha des cris à chaque coup de rein. Elles avait un peu mal mais le plaisir prenait le dessus. Ils jouirent tous les deux ensemble. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5356af9ce8aa096864e3077047290319"Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Ochaco dormit nue, dans les bras d'Izuku, le sourire aux lèvres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p


End file.
